La Jument et l'Arbre
by sasunarufann
Summary: Une Jument du Rohan découvre l'amour et la guerre. Sa rencontre avec des Arbres bouleversera sa vie et son coeur, alors que le monde sombre dans le chaos... Mon point de vue de l'histoire d'Eowyn et de ses sentiments pour Aragorn, puis Faramir.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Voilà, je viens de revoir la trilogie "Seigneurs des Anneaux" (et version longue en plus, s'il vous plaît !) et bon Dieu l'inspiration est venue d'un coup ! Ce couple est un classique, mais voilà il est beau et simple donc j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus.

/!\ **Important** : _Je n'ai **pas LU** les livres !_ Si je dis des bêtises phénoménales dans ce texte par rapport à la trilogie papier j'en suis désolée ! Mais je ne me base que sur les films. Donc les puristes, je vous invite à me faire vos remarques tant que vous voudrez, mais gardez un ton modéré, merci !

C'est un style un peu spécial aussi, ça peut déstabiliser. Vous voilà prévenus !

Disclaimers : tout appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et dans une certaine mesure, à Peter Jackson.

Laissez un petit commentaire à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Jument et L'Arbre**

Une Jument vivait dans le Rohan. Libre et fière, elle ne craignait rien ni personne. Son cœur était bon et généreux, mais il n'avait jamais battu pour quiconque, hormis son oncle et son frère. Hélas, les jours heureux s'éclipsèrent. Une ombre venue de l'Est enflait et empoissait l'air, tandis que dans le cœur même de son domaine, un serpent dispensait son venin et détruisait tout ce qui lui était cher. La Jument apprit l'amertume et la douleur, l'angoisse et le chagrin. Son oncle était méconnaissable, son frère constamment en danger, son cousin impuissant à ramener la paix. Puis le malheur frappa. Son cousin tomba et avec lui, la lignée des Seigneurs du Rohan. Son frère bien-aimé fut banni, pour le seul crime de défendre son troupeau. Son oncle, avili à la Main blanche, n'était qu'une ombre. Le venin du serpent s'était répandu partout, insidieux, perfide, et elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Lasse, la Jument ne connaissait plus que la douleur.

Puis _Il_ était arrivé. L'Arbre noir. Avec une Feuille, une Roche et une Lumière, dans le but de ramener le Rohan dans le droit chemin et d'éclaircir l'obscurité qui le couvrait.

Dès lors, la vie était revenue dans ses veines. Le serpent fut chassé, la Main blanche terrassée. Son oncle était redevenu un cheval fort et indomptable, belliqueux mais courageux. Elle reprit espoir. Le combat n'était cependant pas fini. Pour protéger son troupeau son oncle l'emmena au Gouffre de Helm, où il y serait en sécurité. Naïf, si naïf, mais c'était son oncle et son seigneur, et elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'aux Havres Gris s'il l'avait exigé. Et l'Arbre noir était du voyage. Plus elle le connaissait, plus ses sentiments grandissaient. Elle savait l'aimer. Elle ignorait si c'était réciproque.

Quand elle crût le perdre la Jument souffrit au-delà de tous mots. Un vide béant en son cœur s'était créé, et les ténèbres de l'Est lui semblèrent dérisoire face à la peine qui l'avait envahi. Cependant il était revenu, blessé mais vivant. Son bonheur fut tel qu'elle se précipitait déjà, pour lui sauter au cou, lui avouer son amour, célébrer cette joie immense qui l'étreignait... Mais la Feuille avait brisé son élan, en rendant à l'Arbre, le bijou de la femme qu'il aimait. La vérité avait éclaté dans l'âme de la Jument.

_Il ne sera jamais à moi._

L'amour est tenace. Même en le sachant inaccessible, la Jument tourna autour de l'Arbre, toujours plus près, ne désespérant pas, cherchant la moindre faille par laquelle s'engouffrer pour atteindre ce qu'elle désirait tellement : son affection. Pas celle qu'il distribuait à tout ceux qui en avaient besoin, non. Celle qu'il gardait tout au fond de lui, celle qui n'était pour l'instant destinée qu'à un seul être. Tel l'Arbre qu'il était, son tronc était solide, et ses branches s'étendaient sans limite, donnant appui, abri et protection à tous. Il ne regardait pas à la dépense, ne jugeait personne. Il acceptait tout le monde, les forts et les faibles, les guerriers et les paysans, les Feuilles, les Chevaux, les Roches... Chacun avait une place parmi ses branches, chacun avait le droit à la protection de sa solide écorce. Elle ne l'en admirait que davantage, mais elle voulait plus, tellement plus.

La Jument voulait qu'il la reconnaisse, qu'il la voit comme un être _spécial_. C'était ce à quoi elle aspirait, de tout son cœur.

_Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée, que vous aimez._

Efforts vains, espoirs brisés. En une phrase, l'Arbre noir avait anéanti ses rêves. Jamais elle ne partagerait sa vie, jamais il ne l'aimerait d'une façon égale à la sienne. La déception fit mal, très mal. La Jument pleura longuement, solitairement, à l'ombre de la nuit. Mais c'était la guerre, et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur ses sentiments. La mort menaçait son oncle, son frère, ses amis, son troupeau. Elle ne resterait pas en arrière.

Le combat fut violent, long, et dévastateur. Son oncle rendit son dernier souffle dans ses bras, et elle-même sentit la mort étendre ses ailes sur son corps frêle. Elle s'égara hors du temps, hors de la douleur, près d'une rive emplie de lumière. Au loin la Jument entendit un cri effroyable, débordant de souffrance. Elle connaissait cette voix. Son frère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul, mais n'avait plus la force de lutter. Puis elle sentit une chaleur à ses côtés, en plus de celle de son frère. Elle la reconnut. C'était lui. L'Arbre noir la veillait. Pour lui elle combattrait, pour lui elle reviendrait. Quand la Jument ouvrit les yeux, la première image qu'elle eut fut son visage, et elle sentit une grande paix l'envahir.

Elle était revenue, grâce à lui. Elle pouvait vivre. Pas à ses côtés, mais dans le monde qu'il allait créer. Elle allait prendre place parmi les innombrables branches qu'il offrait. Cela ne la satisferait pas, mais elle ne pouvait exiger plus.

Mais tandis que la vie reprenait ses droits dans son corps brisé, elle fit une rencontre. Au détour d'une bibliothèque, elle croisa un Arbre blanc.

Elle connaissait son histoire. Fils d'un vieil arbre rabougri et pourri jusqu'au cœur, il avait grandi dans l'ombre de son frère. Sa croissance avait été sombre, mais à présent qu'il était en pleine lumière, il irradiait. Il savait où il allait, comment, et surtout pourquoi. Maître de sa vie et de son destin, l'Arbre blanc étincelait de noblesse et de courage. Il courbait volontiers le feuillage devant l'Arbre noir, mais son tronc et ses branches étaient tout aussi solide que ceux de l'autre. Là où l'Arbre noir s'étendait sur le monde, l'Arbre blanc ne couvrait que son royaume, le Gondor. Mais il se dressait avec une telle volonté et une telle force, qu'il forçait le respect. Tous ceux rassemblés parmi ses branches le suivraient jusque dans la mort, et lui vouaient une affection et un dévouement que seuls les vrais seigneurs peuvent prétendre recevoir.

La Jument fut intriguée par cet Arbre jeune et vigoureux, qui venait de perdre ceux qu'il aimait mais qui s'en relevait d'autant plus fort. Elle l'approcha, lui parla, apprit de lui et sur lui bon nombre de choses. Sur la vie, la mort, le combat. L'image de l'Arbre noir la hantait toujours, mais cette nouvelle amitié la réchauffait. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Et si elle ne pouvait lui rendre ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas le repousser. Elle avait trop besoin de sa solidité pour se reposer.

L'Arbre noir décida de partir à nouveau en guerre. Il le devait, pour détruire l'ombre à l'Est, pour éliminer la menace qui planait sur tous ceux qu'il protégeait. Elle le comprenait. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Pourquoi devait-il encore partir ? Pourquoi devait-il encore se mettre en danger ? Ne pouvait-il se contenter de ses succès ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle refusa d'assister à son départ. Allant se réfugier dans une pièce au sommet de Minas Tirith, la Jument tentait de contenir ses larmes. Quand elle sentit une présence. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait déjà. Il trouva les mots, il les trouvaient toujours. Sa main était chaude, son épaule aussi. Et elle s'en voulait, d'être incapable de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui donnait. La culpabilité la rongeait, et elle osa mettre des mots dessus. Mais au moment où elle allait s'exprimer, l'Arbre blanc posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et souffla sa réponse.

_Quand la Guerre sera finie._

Oui, quand tout ceci cesserait, quand l'obscurité aurait quitté ce monde, elle pourrait alors se consacrer aux tourments qui envahissaient son cœur. Pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

C'était terminé. L'Oeil avait été vaincu, la Cité Blanche était de nouveau la demeure d'un Roi, la paix était de retour en toute région de ce monde. Au couronnement de l'Arbre noir, elle s'était placée près de l'Arbre blanc. La Jument savait qu'il la soutiendrait, si elle défaillait. Elle était heureuse, de voir l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère de paix et d'amour, de voir le renouveau de sa terre. Puis arriva une Feuille brune. La Jument sut immédiatement : c'était _elle_. Et en la voyant, elle comprit. Nulle jalousie n'étrécit son cœur, car la jalousie ne va qu'avec la rivalité, et comment la Jument aurait-elle pu rivaliser avec la Reine ? Une douce félicité l'envahit, ainsi qu'un intense apaisement. Ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent, ses lambeaux d'hésitations se dissipèrent.

_Je te le laisse. Rends-le heureux, et règne à ses côtés. Tu en es plus digne que je ne le serai jamais._

Une voix répondit alors dans sa tête, une voix douce et chaude, une voix de femme. Elle n'aurait pas du l'entendre, mais un simple coup d'oeil à la Lumière Blanche lui confirma qu'il avait été le pont, très temporaire, entre sa pensée et celle de la Feuille brune.

_Tu en es digne. Mais ton destin n'est pas au Gondor pour le moment. Va, suis ta route. _Il_ t'attendra, quel que soit le temps qui passe. Car son cœur est lié au tien._

Eowin sourit alors, et se tourna vers Faramir. Elle ne dit rien, et lui non plus. Il se pencha simplement vers elle et l'embrassa.

La suite ne serait que bavardage.

FIN


End file.
